Hello! Project Kids 2
Hello! Project Kids 2 '''(ハロー！プロジェクト・キッズ 2; sometimes referred to as '''H!P Kids 2 is a group of 20 girls chosen out of 300,000 applicants. The results of this audition were announced on the June 30, 2017 episode of Hello! Project Station, taking place after Berryz Kobo's and C-ute's disbandments and Momoko Tsugunaga's graduation from Country Girls and Hello! Project. This consists of members from 2 years old to 9 years old. They are the sister group to Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Unlike the original Hello Project Kids, Due to the training concept, once one of the members reach 10 years old, they will be asked to consider going to either debut in a group or to join either Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tokyo or Hokkaido to go into more extensive and harder training. Current Members *Rina Ogata (尾形 里奈) - *Yumeno Chinen (知念 ゆめの) - *Seiko Kasahara (笠原 聖子) - *Sayaka Ono (小野 さやか) - *Moe Niizuma (新妻 萌衣) - *Ayaka Sato (里 彩花) - *Nanami Hirano (平野 奈々美) - *Azusa Okada (岡田 愛咲) - *Rena Funaki (船木 玲奈) - *Kiki Hirata (平田 樹々) - *Maaya Endō (遠藤 真綾) - *Honoka Sakamoto (坂本 ほのか) - *Anna Kazune (和音 アンナ) - *Natsumi Asakura (浅倉 夏美) - *Reina Shimura (志村 れいな) - *Kanon Watabiki (綿引 香音) - *Aya Kishimoto (岸本 彩) - *Fuuka Ninomiya (二宮 ふうか) - *Rinko Yuzuki (唯月 凜子) - *Jennifer Matsubara (松原 ジェニファー) - Former Members *Ami Sasamoto (笹本 安美) - (Debuted in Reina Ichioka's new group, Graduated 31 August 2017) *Minami Kon (昆 美波) - (Debuted in Reina Ichioka's new group, Graduated 31 August 2017) *Miou Yamazaki (山﨑 美桜) - (Debuted in Reina Ichioka's new group, Graduated 31 August 2017) History 2017 The Hello! Project Kids 2 joined Hello! Project in 2017 and consists of 20 young girls chosen out of 300,000 applicants in the Hello! Project Kids 2 Audition. The results of this audition were announced in the June 30, 2017 episode of Hello! Project Station. The members were Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono, Moe Niizuma, Ayaka Sato, Nanami Hirano, Azusa Okada, Rena Funaki, Kiki Hirata, Maaya Endo, Honoka Sakamoto, Anna Kazune, Natsumi Asakura, Reina Shimura, Kanon Watabiki and Aya Kishimoto. They were called H!P Kids 2 due to their young age at the time of their joining and after Berryz Kobo's and C-ute's disbandments and Momoko Tsugunga's graduation from Country Girls and Hello! Project. Their audition tapes were aired on Hello! Project Station on June 30, 2017. In the same year, Hello! Project Kids 2 were featured in the musical films Annie and JK Ninja Girls. Hello! Project Kids 2 became regulars on ANGERME's variety show, Hello Kids 2, which ran from June to September 2017. In addition to that, They support Hello! Project in various ways, such as dancing at live events and concerts. Their first recording and PV shooting as a group was for "Together, Now and Forever!" in July 2017. In August 2017, some of the members were placed in bands led by members of Morning Musume, ANGERME, Juice=Juice and Tsubaki Factory: Ami Sasamoto, Seiko Kasahara and Azusa Okada were selected to be in Rainbow Magic, while Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen and Ayaka Sato were placed in Superstar. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when three of the Hello! Project Kids 2 members Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki were chosen to join Reina Ichioka's new group alongside Nagato Yurika and Sophie Parkinson. At the same time 3 new members 2 year olds Fuuka Ninomiya, Rinko Yuzuki and Jennifer Matsubara had joined Hello Project Kids 2. During October 2017, ten of the promoted members Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono, Moe Niizuma, Ayaka Sato, Nanami Hirano, Azusa Okada, Rena Funaki and Kiki Hirata will be in the female ensemble alongside Minami Kon for the Hello Project musical Kinky Boots. Trivia *Hina Masuda of Si-Stella and Yuka Ide, Runa Miyajima and Jui Nogimoto, previously in Les Misérables tried out for Hello! Project Kids 2, but didn't make it. *As of 30 June 2017, the addition of Hello! Project Kids 2 was the most amount of members added to Hello! Project. Category:2017 debuts Category:Groups Formed in 2017 Category:2017 Units Category:Hello! Project Kids 2